Heat
by fembuck
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada Something expected happens between Andy and Miranda at the spa. Andy/Miranda, femslash


**Title:** Heat  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Devil Wears Prada  
**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Note:** in response to **celebrate! good times: the ****femslash_today**** 's porn battle**:

Devil Wears Prada, Andy/Miranda, sauna

---

Miranda's hands lifted to the top of her towel as she settled herself down on the hard wooden bench of the sauna, a quick and elegant movement of her thumb and index finger undoing the tuck that held the towel wrapped around her body.

Andy inhaled sharply as the towel began to fall and averted her eyes before all of Miranda Priestley could come into view, her own hand tightly grasping her towel holding it firmly in place.

Andy shifted on the bench.

She was not going to look at Miranda. She did not want to look at Miranda. She had all of the same parts as Miranda. There was no reason for her to look at Miranda.

She wanted desperately to look at Miranda.

No, no she didn't. She had absolutely no desire to find out if Miranda's breasts were as full as she thought they were, or whether they were tipped with puffy pink nipples or juicy dark ones.

She positively did not want to find out if the skin on Miranda's stomach and thighs was as perfect and creamy as that on her face and arms. And she certainly had no desire to find out what Miranda's natural hair colour was.

Only she did.

And she looked.

Andy drew in a deep breath as her eyes landed on Miranda and focused on her, taking in the sight she had so hastily turned away from before. They had been in the sauna for almost five minutes at that point and Miranda's skin was beginning to glisten with sweat.

Andy's lips were suddenly dry.

Miranda's head was tipped back and her eyes were closed leaving Andy's eyes free to rake over her body, and they did. Andy feasted her eyes on the gentle slope of Miranda's neck and then down over her impressively firm breasts, and then down to her flat stomach, before her eyes slipped between Miranda's legs, and then finally they trailed down her shapely thighs before repeating the ocular journey all over again.

She had guessed pink, but the auburn hair between Miranda's legs was a thrilling surprise.

Andy licked her bottom lip and then bit down on it.

Miranda was stunning. She worked at _the_ fashion magazine and was surrounded by the most beautiful people in the city day after day, but there was no doubt in her mind that Miranda was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She was so strong and flawless and …

Andy's hand squeezed her thigh, her palm rubbing up and down the slick skin of her leg restlessly as a familiar ache began between her thighs.

A shuddering breath escaped from between Andy's lips and her eyes fluttered closed, the tips of her fingers playing with the bottom of her towel, teasing it up slowly her fingers dipping between her thighs before Andy ripped her hand away and opened her eyes.

_Jesus_, Andy thought shuddering slightly. As much as she was tempted that was not a good idea.

"Fuck!" Andy gasped a moment later, her eyes returning to Miranda's face to find the woman staring back at her.

"Yes, I could see you were well on your way to doing just that," Miranda began serenely. "I should mention however, that when the club tells people to make themselves at home, they don't mean for you to take it quite so literally," she continued, her voice a slow drawl as her lips curved up ever so slightly while regarding Andy.

"No, I wasn't," Andy said shaking her head although her agitation was enough to confirm that she was at least thinking about even as she tried to deny it.

"I was just," Andy continued knowing that she should stop talking, but unable to help herself. When she was nervous or agitated she babbled. "I was hot and sticky and … no, no, not 'hot and sticky' hot and sticky, just it's a sauna and …" Andy trailed off finally managing to stop her verbal diarrhea but not before she had completely humiliated herself.

"Well, I'm glad you managed to get _that_ under control," Miranda murmured into the quiet that had followed Andy's abrupt silence.

Andy closed her eyes. She wasn't sure that she would be able to survive anymore humiliation. She was pretty sure there was a point where the human body just couldn't take anymore and would shut down to avoid the pain and that she was rapidly approaching that limit.

"If the matter is quite so pressing," Miranda said softly her voice no different from when she would give Andy her lunch order. "Why don't you just go ahead and take care of it."

Andy's eyes snapped open. "It?" she questioned her voice cracking as she stared at Miranda. The woman couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought she was.

"Your little problem," Miranda responded waving lazily in the general direction of Andy's crotch. "It seems," Miranda continued her lips curving slightly, "that I got you into this situation," she went on, her eyes dropping momentarily to rove over her own body.

Andy flushed.

Miranda knew she had been staring at her, and worse than that that looking at her had made her so horny she had almost tried to masturbate in the same room as her.

"The least I can do is give you the opportunity to … rectify the situation," Miranda finished softly.

Andy stared at Miranda disbelievingly, wondering if it was some sort of test, if Miranda was just waiting for her to make some unambiguous move that could get her fired without anybody questioning it. Surely, masturbating in front of your boss would be such an offence.

However, even as she contemplated all of the reasons this situation could go even more horribly wrong, her eyes dropped again, helplessly roving over Miranda's body which is when she noticed that Miranda's lovely pink nipples were drawn tight and standing proudly out from her chest.

Andy looked back up meeting Miranda's eyes. Her face was serene as ever and her gaze steady, but now that she was looking for it, Andy could see that her breath was coming more quickly than it had been when they had first entered the sauna.

She wasn't the only one who was turned on.

Andy shivered at the thought and to her embarrassment and excitement felt some moisture leak from between her legs.

Miranda wanted to watch her. Miranda wanted to watch her touch herself. Miranda wanted … her.

Andy rested her hand on her thigh, her eyes still on Miranda, and slowly began to trail her fingers up.

Miranda's lips parted and she breathed in deeply.

Andy took her hand away from the top of her towel, undoing it as she went, allowing it fall from her body, leaving her as naked as Miranda a few seconds later.

The hand on her thigh crept higher … and then stopped.

"Tell me what to do," Andy whispered, surprising herself with the request. After all of the time she had spent carrying out Miranda's orders she never thought that given the chance she would request that the older woman direct her. However, she never thought that she would be masturbating in front of Miranda and enjoying it so thoroughly either, so apparently she didn't know herself as well as she thought she did.

"Spread your legs," Miranda breathed out, her voice steady though it was raspier than Andy had ever heard it before. "Wider," she continued as Andy spread for her.

"No," Miranda interjected a second later, her tone sharp enough that Andy's hand actually jerked to a stop. "Let me look at you first."

Andy shuddered and drew her hand back from her center, another shiver running through her body as she thought about the fact that Miranda Priestley was looking at her exposed sex, the flesh flushed and red and full and wet and getting wetter by the second.

Idly, she wondered if Miranda could actually see her cream seeping from her, the possibility making her hips twitch.

"Very well, Andrea," Miranda sighed a moment later, her voice wavering for the first time. "Touch yourself. I can see that you won't be able to resist for much longer, anyway."

She _could_ see how wet she was then.

Andy immediately moved her fingers between her thighs and began to stroke her clit. She was beyond foreplay. She was touching herself for the first time, but she was already so wet and flushed that she could as well have been fingering herself for a half hour.

Andy moaned the sound raw and jarring as it tore through the relative silence of the sauna, her whole palm rubbing frantically at her clit as she bucked into her hand.

She couldn't believe how excited she was. She was hardly ever this ready this quickly.

"Go inside," Miranda rasped her body rigid and tense as she sat still, her eyes plastered between Andrea's thighs. "Bury your fingers."

Andy complied immediately, just as she always did when Miranda gave her an order, though her boss's current demand was far more pleasurable than any she had issued in the past.

Andy grunted as she slipped two fingers instead of herself, quickly adding a third, the digits moving in and out of her easily due to her level of excitement.

She had masturbated before, hell at the age of twenty-six she had masturbated many times before, but never had it been this good.

Words began to fall from Andy's lips, muttered things she was barely aware of that were little more than a whisper, though she was fairly certain Miranda's name and the Lord's were repeated over and over again.

She couldn't hold out for much longer. She was too excited. She was going to come. And Miranda was going to have a front row seat for it. Miranda was going to see her come.

And then Andy was shaking, her hips arching into her hand as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her, her eyes squeezing shut as an unintelligible cry tore loose from her throat.

Andy collapsed against the bench long moments later, her ass slapping wetly against the wooden surface and her chest rose and fell deeply as she struggled to regain her breath.

Miranda was still sitting opposite her silently watching her as Andy finally regained some strength and managed to focus once more. Andy's lips parted to speak but Miranda shook her head before she could, silencing her with the simple movement. Miranda's pale skin was flushed, her nipples erect and pebbled, and she was breathing so deeply that her breasts swayed slightly with every breath she took.

She was a goddess … and painfully aroused.

Miranda spread her legs, her eyes finding Andy's once more holding them, her gaze searing the young brunette.

Andy slipped off of the bench and made her way over to Miranda, dropping to her knees between the older woman's legs a few seconds later.

Emily could keep the hang-bags and dresses. Andy had found her own perk.

**The End**


End file.
